Guardian Angel
by Rubyrach11
Summary: The team is back but things are different, Skye is different. There are forces out there conspiring against her, have the team bitten off more than they can handle, with forces way out of their depth. Luckily an unexpected person comes to their aid. Is she human? Set after 2x10. A.O.S. characters plus a few OC, eventually Avengers will be in it.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Chapter one  
Skye awoke only to see Trip crumble; the earth rumbling, she looks at what was once Trip- her friend. In a state of shock, a low groan makes her turn to see an unrecognisable Raina. The girl in the flower dress had morphed into monster with spikes sticking out of her skin and cat like glowing eyes, running away to disappear through the now open door ways. "Skye!" The familiar voice broke through the numbness and shock.

Skye turns to face him eyes streaked with tears, "He's dead… I couldn't do anything to save him… he…"

"We need to get out of here this place is going to collapse," Mack shouts over the rumbling. Skye make her way towards them then stops, "No we can't leave him!" She cries, bending over what remained of Trip.

"We must go," Coulson says pulling Skye towards the exit followed by Mack

Once on the Bus, the debriefing started. Everyone wanted to know what happened in the chamber. How the events had unfolded.

"It's my fault he's dead. He destroyed the obelisk trying to protect me; he destroyed it and was struck by a shard. It turned him to stone… he shouldn't have been there…godwhy- didhehavetofollowme…" Skye cried out the last part in desperation. Then got up and ran to her bunk. Everyone remained silent. May had watched Coulson taking care of Skye during debrief. She could tell he was contemplating on following her; May was doing the same thing. It was obvious to her that Skye was keeping something hidden but didn't want to pry so got up and made her way to the cockpit.

A few minutes later the door opened and Coulson came in and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"She's keeping something from me and I don't want to push her too hard. They deserve a time to grieve and I intend on giving it to them when we return to the Playground, but I need her to know she can trust me. Maybe I should go talk to her… No your right give her space and she'll come when she's ready… You know you are a really good listener." Coulson said looking at May- who was conveniently watching the horizon.

Simmons was checking over Mack in the make shift hospital while Fitz cleaned some of the equipment that was waiting to be done. Bobbie and Hunter were there in attendance for Simmons' verdict and as they stood next to each other they exchanged nudges for comfort. "I don't care you're not leaving here until we reach the playground. You've been possessed by some form of alien technology, fallen a good 50 feet and got bashed around by agents. You are staying in here for observation." Simmons voice rang out through the cargo hold. "He sounds good to me," Hunter smirked in a light mood earning himself an elbow to the gut by Bobbie.

2 and ½ hours later they arrived back at the Playground where they are welcomed by Agent Konieg who immediately picked up the tension and attributed it to a lack of personal. As they split off to do their own thing, May saw Skye slinking off to her room and put a hand out to stop her. "Skye, you know this is not your fault,"

"But it is, I'm the reason he's dead." She whispered before running off, clearly upset. That was when a loud rumble was heard and the ground started to shack. "Earthquake!" Simmons yelled over the deafening roll. "Bloody hell," Fitz shouted just as the base alarm started up. "That came out of nowhere," May commented and like that the earthquake ended. Coulson's voice came over the speaker requesting everyone to the designated zone until checks had been made of the facility. It wasn't until they were at the zone that Simmons noticed Skye was missing. She immediately went over to tell May, whose face a blank canvas to get a team together to go and search the bunk sections. Half an hour later the buildings had been cleared and there was no sign of Skye.

Bobbie re-joined them after reviewing the security tapes, "She`s gone, as soon as the alarm went off all doors opened due to earthquake protocol there is footage of Skye running out of the building and sir… once she was gone the earthquake stopped I know this sounds crazy but we don`t know how she was affected by the obelisk…"

"May prep the Quinn jet, take Bobbie with you and find her. Bring her back, Bobbie's right we don`t know if she was affected by the obelisk… if she was I'd rather have her here." Coulson couldn't bring himself to expand on it but May got the jist. She and Bobbie left before Coulson could organize the removal of debris so he himself could go to his office and pick up the stuff that had fallen during the quake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile Skye had made her way to a town where she a car to borrow and distanced herself from the Playground as much as possible. An hour 1/2 later she pulled up at a motel, having passed several towns and changed cars twice; Skye still felt like she was being followed. Physically and mentally exhausted, all she wanted was a place to rest. Each time she felt herself give way to the barriers that were holding the walls restraining her grief and guilt, there would be a tremor in the ground. The earthquakes were her fault she soon realized. To keep those she loved safe, she knew that she had to stay away from them.

Skye booked a room just like May had taught her, making sure to be ready for when the person following her made their move. It wasn't long until they did. A man in a trench coat with sleek black hair and red glasses barged through the door. Skye was ready, her Icer was drawn. She fired, but the bullets bounced off him having no effect on him he kept coming. She defended herself even got a few punches in before he grabbed her by the neck and threw her through the wall, she landed in the car park outside and before she got up he was there on top of her squeezing the breath out of her. The ground started shaking and suddenly he was yanked from her at first Skye thought it was her or May she didn't realise it was someone else.

"I will give you one chance to turn around and leave; to forget all about her." A young female voice commanded. "She is an Abomination. She must die or death to all will ensue… You know this Angel." The man replied.

"You will not harm her, she is under my protection so if you want her, then you will have to go through Me."

Skye looked up to this stranger who was protecting her. Clad in jeans and a leather jacket, with long blonde hair down to her waist.

"You maybe an Angel, but you are nothing more than a child. This is complex, you do not understand…"

"No you don't understand- you have no idea who you are dealing with. Your time is up. Have you come up with a decision?" She interjected calmly and in response the man in the trench coat charged. "So be it," the girl muttered.

In one quick movement a blazing sword appeared in her hands, the man stopped and stared at her in fear.

"Oh God you are…"

"Riley why have you stopped?!" Another trench coat appeared yelling. "Together we will rid this world of this abomination!" He continued as he ran and attacked.

In a blur the girl was there in front of him, swinging an overhead stroke that decapitated him instantly and turned the man to ash. Her victory was short lived as Riley was on top of her. His hands wrapped around her neck. The girl looked him straight in the eye and grabbed his wrists, her hands started to glow causing Riley to swear, dropping her to the ground. She punched him in the chest, sending him flying through the air backwards. As he flew he turned to ash. Securely held in her hand a pile of ash that was what used to be his heart.

She opened her palm and released the ash before moving over to Skye. Kneeling next to her, avoiding the cracks that had begun to form in the ground from the constant shaking she began to speak softly,

"It's Skye, right? That's what they call you. I'm here to help you; I can teach you to control it, but right now I need you to stop this earthquake."

Skye was taken aback by the girl's youth, she looked sixteen, but something about the girl's blue eyes appeared trustworthy.

"I can't, I don't know how…"Skye said starting to freak out causing another sharp shake.

"Yes, you can. Listen to my voice; breathe in through the nose and out of your mouth. You are in charge here… in and out… Good just like that, now picture this…" The girl leaned forward to touch Skye's arm and a picture flashed in her mind of a large oak tree. "Picture this as your safe zone, whenever you feel scared or upset, picture this tree and you would be able to control it."

The earth stopped shaking and the clenched feeling in the pit of Skye's stomach was gone. Glancing at the girl next to her and smiled briefly. It was quickly replaced by a serious expression, as her brain caught up with events.

"What's happening to me? How did you know that was going to work? Who are you? Who was that man? Oh my god you killed them!" Skye started to panic again.

"Hey relax, I will answer all of your questions, but right now we need to leave." The girl said as she stood up, grabbing Skye, and jumped into the air.

Skye screamed as they started to fall, before a tearing sound and a set of white wings appeared out of the girls back, silencing her. They flew high into the sky and soared north east. For half an hour the only sound was the flapping of the girl's wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN: hey guys thanks for the great response, here is the next chapter just wanting to shout out to my friend Steph for helping me edit this story, feel free to pm me if you have any questions, I do not own any marvel characters in this story.

* * *

She landed in the middle of a forest and released Skye, who instinctively moved away from her.

"Your gift was… activated, in a sense, by the obelisk. That is what is happening to you right now, your body is going through changes. Your element is earth, so currently the Earth is trying to interact with you in some way and the only way it can do it at the moment is by piggybacking off your emotions. Fear, sadness, guilt are strong ones. Once you can control it, the element will be very helpful. You'd be able to protect yourself, it will help you and you it." She says moving over to a dying plant and as her hand moves over it, automatically, it starts growing.

"You will be connected on a whole different level; the earthquakes are just the start. It's a defence mechanism so to speak. Once you are in control, the quakes will stop. I can help you if you want. How I knew that image would work? That was an image of the Godfather tree; it gives you a sense of stability, so you could control your emotions then- in turn- control the element.

As to who I am, I am A… Alex. I am here doing a favour for a friend. And that is to watch over you.

Those men were Pilgraets a species from Waodango a planet very few know about they were mercenaries who believe in the Gofeerd, a book of prophecies, they believe you are the Samento. The one from a very old prophecy, it is said that The Enemy will use the Samento to destroy Waodango. I killed them because they were going to kill you and if you want me to go they will come after you again. Just like The Enemy, they are difficult to kill." Alex explained patiently.

"You seemed to kill them easy enough," Skye muttered.

"I am well trained, plus I am not human. So here on Earth they are hard to kill as your weapons won't harm them."

"What about you can our weapons harm you?"

"Only if I allow them to," She smirked.

"So what do we do now?"

"That depends on you if you want me to stay or go, if I stay I will help you or I could go and you could continue to try to outrun your issues instead of facing them. I'm not going to lie, with the path you're on now there are going to be times when you will have to be on your own. As there are choices only you can make, but I will guide you where I can." Alex replied honestly. "Okay, where do we start?" Skye responded nervously, yet there was determination in her eyes. She wanted to get this sorted so she could return home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I would love to hear your feedback

* * *

It had been two weeks and there was still no sign from Skye, Coulson was starting to get worried. He had May follow up on all of the earthquakes- practically forming a map to her. However the last known area of Skye's whereabouts there was destruction on a massive scale, a few witnesses mentioned a third and fourth party interfering and now she was in the wind. Their time for grieving over Trip's death had ended, now they had to get back in the field. With Whitehall dead and Hydra to finished off for good after hearing rumours of a man trying to rebuild it; but luckily May, Bobbie and Hunter were able to quickly take care of him. They even managed to get a lot of Shield's equipment back from Hydra. May and the team had just completed a mission with Barton and Natasha for backup. They had attacked the last Hydra base before they could go underground, in a time that should be for victory and celebration; all Coulson could think of, was Skye. May was dropping Barton and Natasha back in New York so would be a couple of hours, Coulson retired to the Operation's table where Konieg was searching through cameras for Skye.

"Any luck?" Coulson asked.

"Unfortunately no, May trained her too well. Nothing here and no reported Earthquakes either. Sorry Sir," Konieg replied.

"Never mind good work, keep it up." Coulson amended; he left and made his way to the firing range.

"So that closes that book on Hydra. Tell me, what is Coulson up to these days? What's he going to do now that Hydra has been defeated again?" Agent Barton questioned May in the cockpit.

"He will be focusing now on rebuilding Shield, focusing on recruitment and other stuff like that." May replied as if to say that was the end of discussion.

"I get it; I'll leave you be. Eta is 5 minutes?" Barton asked

"Yes, we'll landing at the Avengers tower in five minutes."

They landed at the tower where they dropped Natasha and Barton off. That done they made their way back to the playground each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, they each went off to do their own thing, May went to find Coulson she found him in his office he welcomed her with a small smile. "That was a success, How's Barton and Romanov?" Coulson asked,

"They're good; still want to meet with you and unsure on how they are going to get you back for faking your death. Nat seems mad still, but she hides it well. Though I think they are both glad that you are alive. Is there any news?"

"NO, nothing. 2 weeks and nothing. I'm worried about her," Coulson retorts frustrated.

"We will find her, when she is ready she will reach out." May added she then handed him her report on the mission which she completed on the plane. "The mission was a success, all the Hydra bases are gone and we've got most of our equipment back. How has the recruitment been going?" She prompts, noticing the recruitment papers on his desk.

"Better now that Hydra has been dealt with, but to stop something like this happening again we need to be prepared and I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

AN: hey guys I hope you are enjoying this story. here is the next chapter, I do not own any marvel characters

* * *

"So what are we doing in New York?" Skye asked for the fifth time that morning.

"You've been doing well… so two reasons; one we are meeting someone and two they could track you more easily in the woods making this public slab of concrete one of the last places they'll think to look. Besides you deserve a break, 2 weeks of constant training and you are your mother's daughter." Alex said.

"About that, how do you know my mother?" Skye asked pointedly, "And don't say it's complicated."

"I didn't know your mother when she was down here on Earth, living amongst humans, but I knew her before she came here. When her human body was murdered, she had to return home. I came here partly because she asked me to protect you. In here…"Alex instructed, opening a café door. As they entered the partially busy café, Alex made her way over to a booth that was occupied by two others. "Before we go any further remember this is a public place there are a lot of innocent people so don`t freak out."Alex explained, then went and sat next to a tanned, sandy haired teenager.

Skye looked at the guy sitting across from her and her heart froze, her eyes bulged she could not believe it could be him.

"Hey Skye, sit down so they can explain." That all too familiar voice rang across to her, the voice of which she spent days crying over, the harsh memories of his death came flooding to her mind. Her standing to his right unable to do anything why he crumbled to dust. Her closest friend, who had helped her over the hurt of Ward's betrayal, was alive?

"Trip," Skye whispered. She then glared at the person who sat across from her, only to then hiss "EXPLAIN."

"Well I've been watching over you for a while now… and as Antione started to turn from the obelisk, well you were lucky I was there. I am one of the very few that can reverse the effects of those not accepted by it, but there is a condition, and not a particularly nice one, which is why he did not return to you and your friends. While you were training with me Trip was training with Jason- my adviser in the ways of my pack. I wanted to tell you, but you needed to grieve for him as he is not the same as he was before. Just as you are not the same as before, although not on that scale… in short, this version of Trip has changed, but is still the same in some ways…" Alex turned to look out the window.

"What is it?" Jason asked looking at her with concern.

"You two need to leave now, meet up in location X in 3 days. Skye we need to leave, we are being watched." Alex said getting up and heading towards the exit. Only to change direction and head to the counter instead, Trip and Jason went out the door. Disappearing from view while Alex ordered 2 hot chocolates, it took them three minutes to make then Alex led the way out of the café and around the corner.

"See that building over there" she said pointing to a tall glass building, "go to it find somewhere to hide, I'll come and get you after I do something." Alex stated then watched as Skye entered the building then she turned and went the other direction.

Inside the building, Skye made her way to the stair case. Going up several floors until she heard footsteps echoing hers, peering down she spotted four men in suits, running up after her. She could catch them speaking, encouraging each other up. Skye began running, her heart rate rising. She could feel the fear creeping in so pictured the Godfather tree, the fear evaporated before instantly. Skye burst through the last door onto the roof; she had nowhere else to run. 'Jesus, Alex I could use you right about now,' Skye thought to her-self as the door opened again. Revealing the 4 grinning men,

"Finally the Samento is alone. The Guardian knows she must die in order for our race to survive. Kill her now and end this horrible prophecy." A tall skinny, beaked faced man grunted.

"Think again, Derak." Alex retorted, jumping in front of him, effectively blocking the space between Skye and the Pilgraets. "Now I've already met with two of your kin and I gave them this same offer I am giving to you turn. Leave now; do not even think of harming this girl. They were foolish enough to ignore my warning, but you do not look like a fool to me. So Derak what is your choice."

"I have a duty to my home, I cannot let the Samento live." Derak replied before lunging at her.

Alex threw him back into one of his companions as another attacked her. Alex's sword appeared in a blaze of fire; sweeping it through the Pilgraet closest to her, she sheared him in half and turned him to ash. Another tried to jump her, but he also, was turned to ash by the blade of her sword. One had got past her and went straight for Skye. He latched onto her, dragging Skye towards the edge of the roof. Sheer determination scrawled over his face, up until a momentary flicker of surprise passed over; as the tip of her sword penetrated through his chest he turned to ash.

"Time to go," Alex yelled, grabbing Skye as they leapt over the edge. Her wings spread and their steady beats carried them away, but the two remaining Pilgraet had jumped after them and landed on her back. 'Shit,' Alex swore inwardly as they fell from the twelve story building.

"Trust me," She commanded pulling Skye closer to her.

They landed with a thump and sharp crack as the pavement gave way. The two Pilgraets were fine they were up and on the attack again. "Give us a break." Alex groaned under a winded breath, as she shook her feet to relieve the tension. Derak went for Skye only to be yanked backwards by Alex vice like grip and thrown across the street. She turned just in time to deflect a stroke from the other Pilgraet. Her forced defence gave Derak another opening at Skye. Which failed when Alex jumped over both of them; landing in front of Skye. So in her place, Alex was stabbed through the back stumbling under the weight of it. A woman in a well fitted black leather suit appeared. Aiming a gun centred on Derak who only smiled in return flippantly.

"You humans are arrogant fools, this does not concern you. Leave; this is a private matter."

"I'm making it my business." A Russian accent filtered through. As she spoke, what could only be described as an oversized action toy figurine landed beside her.

"Natasha everything okay?"

The second Pilgraet sulked next to Derak momentarily before heading towards Skye again. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He was however flung back, only saved by his high tech suit.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Tony admitted pointlessly as he raised his hand at the man on the street, the yellow glow showing it primed to fire, but never getting the chance to as Alex intervened.

"Derak, this is between you and me. But I swear if you harm even one human, I will show you my wrath that ten thousand Hekuinea fear." She growled laying down all her cards, "Besides now you've stabbed me. It's personal."

They were fighting in a blur of movement, using the distraction the other Pilgraet made a pass at Skye. Expecting this Alex had reached for a small her own dagger; spun and threw it, moments after Romanov was able to put two bullets in his head which he chuckled to "puny human." he chided and grabbed her in a choke hold but was turned to ash as the knife struck. In a blur Derak had disarmed her and he crowed with excitement tony fired his weapon but it only made him crow louder "You`ve got to admit when you crow like that you give people the wrong impression" Alex stated in Derak ear as she pierced his heart with the dagger that he stabbed her with. "You ruined my favourite jacket." She sighed, affronted. "You okay?" Alex checked, addressing Skye as she moved towards her.

A gun sounded and Alex fell to the ground, unconscious; a blue light materializing on her forehead where she had been shot.

"Skye, I know someone that has been very worried about you." A tall dark haired woman said.

"And who are you?" Skye asked looking from the unconscious girl, to the woman standing behind her.

"I'm Maria Hills. Phil has been looking for you." Maria answered, leading the group away to the Avengers Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, feel free to give me feedback. I don't own any marvel characters. once again I'd like to thank Steph for all her help

* * *

In the Tower Skye was given free range of the third and fourth floor, having asked if she could talk to Alex, but denied she vetted an interest in the AI 'Jarvis' and the Wi-Fi access as they waited for Coulson to arrive- which wouldn't be too soon. Maria didn't hassle her with questions, thankfully, but she could tell from her expression that she wanted to. Although right now she couldn't careless, the fact that Trip was alive needed answers that only one person could answer. Someone had decided to lock her in a room somewhere within the building. This was why Skye was currently hacking into Stark's blueprints.

May landed the bus on the outskirts of New York, choosing to drive the SUV to Avengers Tower while Coulson drove the newly refurbished Lola with Simmons in the passenger seat. When they arrived they were greeted by Pepper who hugged Phil and was glad to see him, she led them up to the third floor where Tony was talking to Skye. "Told you I could do it," Skye smirked.

"But… it should be impossible. I have defences against this type of attack." Tony countered, frustrated and curious.

"Well I…" Skye paused once spotting Coulson and May. "…I think I'm in trouble, " She muttered to herself making her way over to stand in front of a relieved Coulson, before submitting to a physical assault by Simmons who came running over and hugged her.

"God, please don't ever leave again. After losing Trip… I can't lose you too," She whispered in her ear.

"Yeah about that…"

Skye didn't know how to tell them but before she could try she was interrupted.

"You know if you plan on keeping me here at lest you could have offered me a drink." Alex drawled, walking into the room and straight into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room whipped around to face her, and in an instant, there were three guns pointed at her. Hills, Coulson and May each had their guns in hand and to their surprise the girl didn't even flinch. She then continued,

"I'll let you shot me once, but I'd prefer it if you won't attempt it a second time. So would you put down the guns it is rude, is this how you generally treat people here?" She asked to no one in particular.

"No this is how we treat potential threats."Coulson replied smoothly.

"The only one here that is threatening is you; I'm not going to hurt anyone, funny story, I'm actually the help."

"What are you? Asguardian?" Hills snapped.

"Do I look like one of those wannabe guardians, who think they know everything when, in reality, know nothing? Honestly, I think I'm offended that you would even suggest that." Alex ranted with a hint of bemusement gleaming in her eyes, making most of the others nervous.

"Well then what are you?" May probed, getting back to the point undeterred.

"It does not matter what I am- though, personally I think that it depends on your personality than what race but that's because I know many and I tend not to be prejudice like certain people."

"Are you calling me prejudice?" May asked, a tad offended.

"Well you are prejudice towards aliens. You think they are all bad, or have some ulterior motive, although I'll let that slide because most do. However not all are bad; like your Asguardian friends for example- even if they are arrogant. You get the benefit of the doubt because your knowledge is amazingly worse than the Asguardians, but I think its best you humans have an open mind when it comes to other species." Alex finished with a sigh.

"Firstly; I would like to point out that some Asguardians are my friends so I don't appreciate the tone. Secondly; let's talk rationally, by you starting off to as why you are here." Coulson commented.

"Clever, let's say we do talk. You aren't going to believe a word I say. You're just waiting for your friends, as you put it, to arrive and shed a little light on this mess. Let me tell you now, they won't know what am. Like I told you earlier, they don't know as much as they think they know. I want your trust, as I don't have time to earn it just listen; you have to keep her safe." Alex commanded, pointing to Skye. "Keep her out of trouble and preferably close to Lady Sif. She is the only one that could protect her while I'm gone. I need to find out what they're up to…" she muttered the last part to herself, and then turned to Skye. "If you need me all you got to do is ask."

Then turned to the window she ran you could her Tony swear but then all else was lost as a bright light seemed to swallow Alex up and when the light faded she was gone.

"I seriously thought she was going to break the window…" Tony mumbled to himself as everyone else's attention went to Skye. Reading the questions written all over their faces, Skye internally shrunk away from their gazes while simultaneously taking a deep breath and resigning her-self to a long debriefing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: hey guys sorry for the late update. here is the next chapter, please feel free to review.

* * *

Two days ago Lady Sif and Thor had arrived they went over and over again describing Alex but Alex was right they had no idea of what she is or what Pilgraets were. Coulson did take Alex's advice protecting Skye. Keeping an awfully close eye on her after she told him about the whole sacrifice thing to stop 'The Enemy' who ever that is but a thread of doubt was turning in her stomach that was keeping a close eye on her due to her new talents.

Four days after round two of tedious debriefing had Skye sitting on a sofa with her laptop in her hands. Having avoided bringing up the whole Trip situation again because Simmons and the others had obviously passed the whole grieving stage; she thought that it wouldn't be fair if she told them, knowing he could never come back to them. It didn't stop it haunting her mind, or the hundred other thoughts that were running through it.

They were still in the Avengers Tower. Coulson was in talking with May, Hills and Thor; Simmons, Fitz and Mack were in one of the labs with Tony; Pepper was at work; Romanov and Barton were in the gym with Bobbie and Hunter, and Sif? Well, Skye had no idea where she was. For the six days she had been here she was not allowed to leave and everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. Knowing Simmons wanted to do more than the simple blood test she had already taken after the first debrief, Skye was grateful of her friend's restraint.

Thoroughly bored, she tucked her laptop away. Deciding not to be a prisoner of fear or of Coulson, Skye stood up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice rang out as elevator door closed on the ground floor.

Skye turned to see Lady Sif standing there with her ever present sword and shield. "For a walk,"

"I don't think that would be wise. Does Phil Son-of-Coul, know you are going on this walk?"

"I don't need to tell him everything. Besides it is just a walk," Skye retorted. "I coped fine getting out of the lift."

"Still, I think it's best if you tell him" Sif suggested.

"Noted, now if you don't mind…" Skye started forward and as she went to push the door open she noticed it was locked. "Jarvis open the door" Skye commanded.

"I'm Sorry Miss Skye; your orders are being overridden." The AI called over the PA.

"By who?"

"By me," Tony replied, entering through the elevator followed by Hills, Coulson and May.

"Coulson, I just want to go for a walk. I've been in this tower for six days, please." Skye begged.

"Fine. May, Maria and Sif go with her."

"I don't need babysitters…" Skye began, but stopped when as she received a look from May and scarily Coulson too. They had both donned the same no-arguments look. The glance she spared at Maria dashed her hopes of any allies. "Fine let's go."

"Wait,"

The voice halted all of them. Simmons appeared she handed something to Coulson then sent a fleeting, apologetic look at Skye, turned and then left. A sinking feeling emerged in her stomach. The silver bracelet in Coulson's hand was just like the one she had to wear when she had betrayed their trust. Tears stung her eyes as she grabbed the bracelet from his outstretched hand. She quickly turned and left through the now open door, Sif catching up easily- matching her stride for stride, and May and Hills tailed tem. She looked down at the silver slab of steel around her wrist, hoping it was just a track bracelet, but doubted it all the same. Closing her mind off from the bracelet as well as the hurt and betrayal she felt; Skye gazed up at the horizon and started focusing on her surroundings, or anything that would serve as a distraction.

Completely unaware of how far they were from the tower, looking through the crowds she started at how reckless she had been, there are people after her and she had not been paying attention so when she was tackled to the ground from someone on her right. She was angry more at herself for not paying attention she jumped up and saw a man in a trench coat she glared at him. '_Seriously did these creatures have nothing better to do?_' Skye thought to herself sourly. Peering closer she noted eight others dressed in the same dull coat. Sif stepped in front of Skye, sword drawn and ready. Maria and May followed suit on either side of her in a heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: hey guys here is the next chapter, sorry that I left you hanging. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Today gentlemen we rid ourselves of this abomination and with it the Enemy dies too." The skinny dark skinned Pilgraet cooed, his dark eyes sparkling as he scowled at Skye.

The same man who tackled Skye, lead the attack. Sif was kept busy fighting him off with some difficulty.

"You Asguardian; cannot stop us. The Samento's guardian has left you alone. She knows this is the only way to stop the Enemy before they take yet another planet. Tell me humans if it was up to killing one abomination, or having your planet destroyed, which would you chose?" The Pilgraet declared.

Unconsciously Skye was silently screaming for Alex's help. The ground began to shake; Skye used it to her advantage. Roots deep down in the earth from the sparse trees on the street she coiled the vines around the dark skinny one that at first was surprised then laughed a hideous cackle.

"You really are pathetic. That will do you no good." He broke off screaming as something landed on top him.

"You are the pathetic one." Alex hissed in his ear then she jumped off him and yanked him up by his throat, her hands glowing he cried out in pain as his skin burnt. "Filisk you have been very bad. Negotiating with the ENEMY like that, bargaining off Earth for Waodango. Yes I know all about that." She muttered, loud enough for only him to hear. Whilst holding him with one hand, she used the other to extract his heart, turning him to ash. "Before any of you do something you will regret. I am making you an offer, return to your home and forget about the girl."

All seven refused; with the one Sif killed, and their Commander dead, they wanted revenge. Maria and May fired off a few shots realising it didn't harm them they stopped and rather stared in awe as Alex now with a sword in her hand that appeared from nowhere she sliced through them even Sif had to admit the kid had talent seeming how difficult she found fighting just one Alex was fighting two off at once while killing any that tried getting around her by blasting them with light from her hand. She dodged a knife while blocking a sword stroke she stood shoulder to shoulder with the swordsman's; their swords locked at the hilt, she then kicked him in the groin and a flick of her wrist she sliced across his neck she then stabbed behind her with a backward thrust killing one that tried sneaking up on her. Sif was fighting with another which had slipped past her while she was in her sword duel. Now there was only one and he fell to his knees begging for Mercy.

"Please, please, please Ar…" he was interrupted by Alex's hand clasping firmly over his mouth and his eyes grew wide in fear. Alex leaned over and whispered in his ear understanding show in his eyes followed by relief as he nodded, their eyes locked for a second then she turned to face the others. Sif had finished the guy off that she was fighting and was now looking at Alex with interest. Skye noticed that her grip on her sword didn't falter before sprinting over to her; relief all too obvious in her eyes.

"You came! I can't believe you came. You know when you said just ask for help and I`ll come, I have to be honest, I had my doubts." Skye ravelled on.

Alex blamed it on her nerves. As she listened she glanced at those around her; Maria was securing the last of the Pilgraets, May was still eyeing Alex with suspicion and it seemed Sif was too.

"I am Lady Sif, warrior of Asguard, and who shall you be?" She demanded

"You can call me Alex, Lady Sif I have heard much about you." Alex replied.

"Well I have not heard much about you perhaps if you tell me where you come from. I will know at least then who I can thank." Sif replied calmly.

"I must deny you the pleasure, such a shame too. However there is no need for thanks, but I can tell you I am here to protect the Earth. I fear there is a war coming, which they are nowhere near ready for." Alex answered with just a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

AN:Who is Alex? Will they be able to protect the Earth from 'The Enemy'? Is Skye safe?  
I will give you the next chapter if I get 5 reviews on what you are thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: hey guys thanks for the review, thank you the guests that reviewed and Lynx Wilde for your comments, you were right as promised here is the next chapter, always glad to hear from you. I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

"And who is it that is going to invade this planet?" Sif asked

"The Enemy," She threw back shortly.

"And who is that?"

"That is what they are called- the Enemy- they had a name many years ago, but that is long lost. They simply go by the Enemy; however for such a simple name they are far from being so. They are more advanced in things such as war methods than even you Asguardians. They are second best in all universes." Alex explained, rather annoyed at having a questions and answers session in the middle of a street.

"Out of curiosity, who is the first?" May interjected,

"A force not to be reckoned with. The true guardians of the galaxies." Alex replied

"So what are they? Some form of gods?"

"Blasphemy there is only…" Alex stopped a little too late.

"Only?"

"Only nothing, there is a bigger problem to concern your-self with."

"I have never heard of these species." Sif remarked, still eyeing the girl.

"Neither have we." Maria added

"But, you have, you have …"Once again she reigned herself back.

"We have?" May asked, again picking up on the small blunders.

"Lucifer, the leader of The Enemy will come for her first. Then he will attack. If he cannot find her he will attack first, slaughtering innocents until he calls for a seize fire to demand that you hand her over. He will say that they will leave after, that no more blood will have to be spilled. He will lie, he has no honour. He will break the code of truce in a heartbeat once he gets what he wants." Alex growled angrily.

"How will he know who she is?" May asked

"The same way the Pilgraets found her through her sent and aura."

"What's, 'aura'?" Skye asked, more than a little alarmed.

"Aura is your essence of sorts; every living creature has their own aura. Just like how you have fingerprints or DNA, which I understand to be more comparable now, some species can read peoples' auras and track them. They know yours, because on earth peoples auras are weak -no offence- so yours stands out. Especially when you use your gift, it is kind of like a beacon that says 'I AM RIGHT HERE!'

Lucifer is a known tracker, so I'm guessing when the Obelisk roused your gift; he probably started his march this way. Lucky for us, he has never actually been near this universe before. So have got some time to prepare as he works his way here, not to mention the time it'll take to transport his army across such a distance." Alex explained more gently.

"How long do you reckon we have?" Maria snapped, the seriousness beginning to weigh on her.

"He would have started shortly after your transformation," She nodded towards Skye, "That was what? Five-six weeks ago so I'd say… sometime by the end of the week."

Chaos answered her.

"Let them come, we will help you fight them off."Lady Sif retorted.

"A noble response, pointless, but noble," She smirked grimly, "If you get your warriors here, they will die here."

"Are saying that we don't have a chance?" Maria asked

"Not with your fighting methods. The Asguardians may put a dent in the Enemy's armour, but nothing more, your bullets will just bounce off of them, Stark's weapons will only make loud noises and make a tiny fire. They know your weapon systems; everyone does due to the Chatarrie invasion. Very few will go up against you, some because they see that there is nothing here of interest, but no one will stand against The Enemy. Those who have, fall to them. They are not the Chatarrie. They're not connected to a mother-ship like the one Stark blew up. They are smarter and fiercer than any other species." Alex ominously declared.

"So how do we stop them?" May asked

"They have never been defeated before. This fact alone intimidates their opponents into surrender. Not surprisingly, they're arrogant. And I think it is time someone stands up to them, don't you?" Alex announced, smiling slyly at each woman in turn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews keep it up I love hearing from you. Once again I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy

* * *

As they walked the threshold of the tower, they were greeted by Coulson and Thor. Maria and Sif lead the Pilgraet up stairs while the others stayed behind. May had already left them earlier and arrived ahead, catching Coulson up on everything that had happened. Consequently, Thor was studying Alex, who was watching Coulson, who then turned to Thor looking at him expectantly and only received a shrug in reply. There was an awkward silence as they sized each other up, but it was Alex who broke it by steeping forward and offering her hand,

"Hello, we haven't officially met, you know my name, but I have not had the pleasure of knowing yours…"

Coulson stepped forward and took her hand, "Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD." He added the last part as a foreign afterthought.

Alex smiled warmly at him, not taking offence of Coulson's accidental authority power-play. They went upstairs to plan and Coulson was very interested to ascertain how Alex was going to stop these allegedly unbeatable aliens.

"What's your plan?" Coulson asked Alex

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Alex retorted and was amused at the others reactions, most which were bewilderment, so Alex thought it best to explain herself. "Usually I do plan but this time there are too many factors to account for. I was planning to play it by ear, along the way I would get inspiration but my first move would be to talk to them – though it's not likely they would listen- but I guess you can call it protocol. Also I have never personally dealt with them, but my brothers have. They've stopped them before, so I have got a sense of what to do."

"Then shouldn't your brothers be here?" May inquired,

"No. I mean it's unlikely they'll come. This isn't… they won't be… just no. Besides I do know what I am doing. He trusts me and I have faith… so yeah, I can handle it. It is going to be one big surprise." Her hand ran through her hair, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Are you telling me, that the survival of our planet is hinging on the fact that you have faith?" Tony said, walking into the room, "Hills told me, to tell you, that she needs you and I choose to say that. Not because she told me to, but because I was heading in this direction and out of my naturally good graces I told you." Stark added, dragging out a moan or eye roll from those around him.

"Sometimes all you need is a bit of faith Mr Stark; you have no idea of what I am capable of." Alex countered without levity.

Coulson left with May, leaving Alex with Skye, Tony and Thor, who now came over to Alex to examine her up close. She allowed it for a while before it became unsettling, so she crossed over to the kitchen. Pulling out a case of whisky and was reaching for a glass when Tony snatched it off her.

"Easy there, I don't give alcohol to minors." He taunted,

"Who said I am a minor?"

"You look as though you're sixteen." He smirked,

Alex strode over to the glass window to study her reflection and raised her eyebrows in surprise, as if she had just noticed her appearance for the first time.

"Now that is just sad," she muttered to herself. "Very well then," Alex relented and went to inspect the fridge. "Who stocks this? Well this simply, won't do. Seeming that I am sixteen, you say? I best go get something more age appropriate." She turned her back on them. "Tell Director Coulson I will be back, Skye I suggest you stay indoors." Alex added, then left before anyone could stop.

"Yesh, someone needs a nap."

Skye glared in the older man's direction, before rolling her eyes; almost radiating her disbelief. "Honestly?"

Stark shrugged, dismissing her gaze easily. "So what's up?"

"Are you actually wanting to be schooled again Old Man?"

His eyes widened fractionally, "You must need glasses, I'm not the Cap and I wasn't aware of being anywhere near a school in years. Though I've had a few Teachers…. yes."

A deep voice broke their staring competition, "I do not understand how can you have been around teachers and not learnt?"

Skye's eyebrows shot up this time, "Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately," Tony replied.

Her hand turned towards her satchel. Pulling out her precious machine, and settled it on the counter that was close by. In moments she was lost in a world of numbers and code finally letting the real world slip away. Little by little her firewalls came down and the commands she entered brought up a menacing smile. '_Three, two one…_' Sky crowed silently. '_Show time_.'

"Mr Stark, I do believe that my system is malfunctioning…" The AI squawked, quite alarmed.

The lights began to shut on and off, a random Justin Bieber song began blearing in a different part of the building, loud enough to be heard over Jarvis. Skye smirked at the scowling she was receiving from Stark who was typing away at his tablet.

"Turn it off," he demanded at the smirking girl.

Who once again was swept into the numbers on her computer; the song stopped and he sighed with relief until it started up again but this time with Lady Gaga's 'Born this way'. He glared daggers at her which only made her laugh even harder at Thor's reaction, but it was wiped clean when May appeared and made her turn it off.

"Where is the girl?" May asked

"She umm…" Skye began, but thankfully at that time Alex reappeared and made her way towards them with an all too serious expression.

"I was wrong, you know how I said by the end of the week? Well actually it's more like tomorrow. You will see them entering you solar system, without warning." Alex explained cautiously.

May looked sceptic, "What do you mean by tomorrow? How do you know?"

"Well I just saw signs of his early scouts, usually they arrive a day before the invasion." Alex answered. Making May turn and go back the way she had come.

"You do actually have a plan though, right?" Skye whispered and received a sly smile from Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

AN: hey guys thanks for your reviews here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I do not own any marvel characters.

* * *

Everything was haywire from then on. Coulson emerged from the wood work and got Alex to tell her account of what she saw, and then had her launch, in great detail, what she was planning. There was a healthy amount disbelief amongst the group that was surrounding her.

"Are you sure that will work?" Coulson had asked what they all were thinking.

"It is the only plan we can do, so it has to work. They are worse than the Pilgraets. God be with us." She murmured the last part, yet everyone heard her. It was that silent in the tower.

"We should call Banner and Steve," Maria suggested.

"Already have, Steve is on his way and I left a message for Bruce." Romanov replied curtly.

Alex walked over to the window while people were arguing over what to do next. "Enough. We should rest. There is nothing more you can do today except worry and stress yourself out. What will come, will come and no matter how much you try to prepare yourself. You will not be ready for Lucifer and his army. They are far more intelligent than the Chitarrie who you dealt with. Stronger than any Asguardian or any of your foes." Alex stated in a whisper she was massaging her left hand while lost in thought watching the sun set. Skye was watching her and moved to stand next to her.

"This plan of yours, are you really willing to risk it? I mean you don't owe us anything and so many things could go wrong. Maybe I should just hand myself over." She commented not really knowing she had spoken aloud.

"No, Skye trust me. I know what I am doing. Things like this happen and you just have to have faith, because without faith or hope what is there to fight for," Alex retorted in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Who is Lucifer, the way you spoke of him is like you know him. Have you dealt with them before?" Skye queried.

"Long ago, I was a different person back then and so was he." Alex sighed; she turned to Skye, "Get some rest. I am going out to go and keep watch and call for some reinforcements." Alex said before vanishing.

Skye turned as a hand was placed on her back; it was Simmons who led her away towards her bunk.

Steve Rodgers and Banner had joined them earlier. Both gave Alex a once over. Both were wary of her, but trusted the others enough not to question her. The day started like any normal day, everything was peaceful, the sun had risen and it was a scorcher of a day. People were at work and out roaming the streets of New York. Alex was on the top of the Avengers tower, watching. Alex was looking up at the sky squinting when Coulson came out.  
"You know we have machines to tell us if something is coming into our solar system."

"Your technology is out dated; Lucifer has no doubt found a way around it. Besides are you telling me you knew they were there?" She pointed to the sky.

"I don't see anything." He replied

"They are still about an hour away, so don't get too wound up. Plenty of time for that later," She stopped, greeting Skye who had approached them carrying a glass of juice which she handed it to Alex who took it gratefully.

"I don't understand how you are so calm; my nerves are all over the place."

"Emotions I learnt to control a long time ago Skye." Alex said looking away

"You know Lucifer kind of sounds like the devil. The fallen angel and all," Skye joked, she wasn`t expecting Alex's reaction- who at that stage had taken a sip that was promptly spat out.

"You can say that…" She began between coughs. "Your people wrote about a lot of other beings, but you all believe they are stories." Alex amended.

"No way, are you saying that there is actually angels and demons that sort of thing or are we talking vampires and werewolves?"

"Of sorts…" Alex replied not looking either of them in the eye.

Coulson gave her a long, wondering look. "What are you exactly?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Oh, you showed me, didn't you? It finally makes sense…"

Skye didn't get to finish as all of a sudden it went dark. They all looked up and the sky was black, but it wasn't cloud. It was Lucifer and his army.

"Get the others, I will meet them there." Alex said in a rush and jumped off the roof.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

AN: hey guys here is the next chapter, please continue giving me feedback I love to hear from you. Enjoy.

* * *

The others followed soon after, heading for RV in separate cars. As discussed the night before, planes were a no go and Stark wasn't allowed in. Not until they were given the signal by Alex meaning it would be safe for them to use the air. The Army were in what appeared to be hover crafts, but looking closely at them you could not see any form of weapon on them. Alex warned that if they had no weapons their opponents would rush to defend their lands but the thing about the Enemy they don't need weapons.

They could see the group that must be the command centre as they were centred in the middle at the front, just like Alex said they would be Lucifer was the type not to miss out on the fight. They arrived and a single figure was at the head, Alex was watching him as he approached. Everyone at the stage had noticed them and were panicking screams were echoed around the city and you heard a low rumble of laughter

"CITIZENS OF EARTH FEAR ME!" A deep voice roared over everyone's screams.

Alex now stood upon the tallest building closest to the army and watched them; it was a general that noticed her first. She was the only one not scared and they could see this through her own aura.  
"I will give you this one chance to live, leave now and don't come near Earth again," Alex called out.

Their response was laughter.

"You have no idea who we are or that threat never would have been made. Now, human, I suggest you grow some sense and flee like the rest, better yet beg for mercy and I may make you as my pet." Lucifer sneered.

Alex gave him a sly smile and she had to admit it seeing him hesitate was rewarding, "Not a smart move retuning to Earth, Lucifer. You think He would let you come back?"

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Never mind." Signalling for two hovercrafts to leave their fleet and as they came towards her, they dropped off two warriors in bronze armour.

"That's offensive," She muttered switching on to the defence as they attacked her.

They were fast, but she was faster. She chose not to use her sword and instead was using daggers. The first one to reach her didn't have any weapons aside from his iron hands. _'Ironic' _she thought to herself, looking at the symbol on his breast plate. An iron fist. He punched her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her for a second, but she was able to dodge the next. Stepping to the side and using her dagger, she sliced through to the bone. He yelled in pain, using his distraction to her advantage. She leapt forward and sliced his throat.

She didn't have time to celebrate as the second one was on her. He too had an iron fist, but was armed with a large dagger. They fought on an even field, when one struck the other blocked. Until Alex threw one of her daggers, which he deflected, but didn't see the second one was already on its way. He smiled at her after deflecting the first which was soon replaced by surprise; he looked down to see her second dagger protruding from his chest. He collapsed, dead.

She collected both before turning back to Lucifer who had just motioned for his first legion to attack. Some went for her, but the rest made their way towards the city. Alex let lose a piercing whistle that 17 hovercrafts answered. Rising from the Earth, they immediately began eliminating The Enemy that had made their way into the city. One flew past Alex, and she saw Agent Romanoff inside with Jason. He jumped out of the craft and together Jason and Alex fought those closest to them. Once in the clear Alex got Jason to go down and help the forces on the ground. he left her after giving her a look of understanding, he then jumped off the building to aid Captain America who was protecting civilians from a fleet. The sound of the raging battle and the blood curdling screams of those that were dying, both human and Enemy alike, meant she had to yell the order. Soldiers had arrived and planes were in the air. Alex muttered under her breath as Lucifer struck those in the sky sending them plummeting downwards.

"ENOUGH HAND OVER THE SAMENTO AND I WILL LEAVE. NO MORE BLOOD HAS TO BE SHED," Lucifer shouted.

"Fair enough deal, but I know you. You have no honour. As soon as they give her over you will destroy this planet as well as others. So no, I have a better deal. I challenge you Lucifer to a bello antiquis, audite vocem meam; oath ruptor _(Battle of ancients, hear my voice; Oath Breaker.)_" Alex cried out in Latin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lucifer glared at her venomously, "How do you know such an old challenge?"

"Doesn't matter, what is your reply?"

"What are you terms?"

"I win you and your army leave and never come back to Earth. You win you get the Samento." Alex replied.

"You just said I have no honour what makes you think I will hold up my end of the deal?" Lucifer smirked.

Which she returned evenly, "It is of the ancient language this challenge; you know the penalty if you break it."

"Very well, as you said it is an ancient challenge. I cannot refuse." He smiled.

He didn't even pause; his sword appeared out of nowhere and travelled in a downward arc. Alex only just managing to dodge the blade, but his fast reactions had him change tact without hesitation. Before the stroke had even finished, his wrist flicked its razor sharp blade sideways. Alex deflected it with her blade; surprising her opponent when it didn't shatter under the force. She closed the distance between them, shoving him back using the leverage of her entire body. Sending Lucifer fly in reverse; making him back flip, mid-air, to land on his feet again facing her.

"Who are you?" He stated then charged enraged that she was still alive.

He smashed into her and they both tumbled off the building into the street below. The fighting had stopped on the street and those on the street were staring at the fight that was procrastinating in front of them. Steve was directing the NYPD to evacuate the citizens in the buildings around. Lucifer stood up and smiled at the dust from where Alex fell,  
"I win. Give me the girl…" He was propelled into the wall across the road.

"Not quite."

"Who the hell are you?" He roared,

"I am a bit offended you don't recognise me. Have I changed that much… brother." Alex chided

"Gabriel?"

"No guess again," She laughed. "You honestly thought He wouldn't defend Earth?"

"He would send Gabriel or Michael. But if you are not Gabriel- and certainly not Michael- He has changed your appearance. Maybe if you revealed yourself I would know." He demanded, and with that Alex's smile faded. Noting the change Lucifer smirked and laughed, "You do not know how to change back. Join me. He sent you here to die -no back up…" He tutted, "And you cannot even change back to protect yourself. Together we would be a force to reckon with, I will even give you this lousy planet to rule." Lucifer offered, with snake like charm.

Alex looked at him and he felt he was winning her over.

"I will not turn my back on Him." Alex declared.

"Then you will die in this human state. Like the fallen." He retorted and charged.

Alex stood there waiting for him.

"Fight!" Romanoff shouted to her, but Alex just stood there, dropping her daggers. A human that was in his way ended up dead as he continued his charge, his black wings opening up and he jumped in the air, thrusting his sword down beneath him. There was a loud clang as Lucifer was repelled.

"You stand mistaken Lucifer He has not left me." Alex said her flaming sword in hand and she was in full battle armour. On her armour bore the Earth as her crest.

"Ariel… I am surprised that He sent you." Lucifer chided, "In fact you were the last of the Seven I thought He would send."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that."

"In fact I heard you were supposed to be at home." Lucifer laughed with false humour.

Ariel scowled, "You do not get to call that home."

"So the only reason you would be here, is if you were doing something for a certain someone-someone higher on the hierarchy table then you. Protecting someone's daughter perhaps? I know who the Samento's mother is, so why is she not the one here to protect her child? Maybe it's because she has not yet been granted another body." He smiled.

"You're fishing… I hate fishermen," Ariel commented and they fought again in a blaze of flames. There movements were a blur. It was Ariel that brought it to a halt by disarming Lucifer. His sword flung across the road- missing Barton by inches. Ariel had her sword drawn directly at Lucifer's throat. The flames leaping up and burning his skin. He ground his teeth in pain, but it was Ariel that gasped. One of Lucifer's lieutenants had snuck up behind her, stabbing her in the back with a wooden staff. She looked down and saw the other end extended out of the front of her chest.

* * *

AN: hey guys hope you like it, I love to know what you guys think. Is it all over? What will happen next? Please review and tell me your thoughts


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
AN: hey guys here is the next chapter sorry it is late. Enjoy

* * *

"I never said my men would hold up the bargain. You should have listened Ariel." Lucifer said as Ariel sunk to her knees. Lucifer's lieutenant pushed it further in, expelling more precious air from her lungs.

"Angel of Death," He muttered as if it were a curse, "Protector and yet, you could not even protect yourself." Lucifer spat and stepped over her.

"NOW GIVE ME THE SAMENTO." Lucifer demanded, Skye was there and had seen the whole thing. Lucifer gaze now fell on her and he leered, "YOU ARE MINE!"

Meanwhile Ariel pulled out the staff from her chest and coughed. "Forgive me for I have failed." She whispered, feeling the warmth around her she smiled, murmuring, "At least I am not alone…"

'You were never alone; you know what must be done.' A deep, kind voice spoke to her.

She hissed as she stood up. The lieutenant that stabbed her was now next to Lucifer, about to attack Jason who shielded Skye.

He cackled darkly, "Bold effort, but you are no match for me."

Ariel decapitated the Lieutenant's head causing Lucifer to swing back to her.

His eyes widened, "Impossible. That was white wood… You should be dead." He stuttered, simultaneously drawing his sword out. Ariel grabbed it off him and his eyes widened further,

Ariel's eyes were glowing now. "YOU BETRAYED YOUR OATH."

She grabbed his throat. She gave a short glance to Jason and he saw her sadness.

"Ariel please no, there must be another way." He pleaded.

It dawned on Lucifer what she was about to do. He struggled against her but her grip was iron. He tried flying away but they were not his original angel wing they were placed on him by dark magic, so they were useless against her. Ariel was now glowing white. She jumped straight up into the heart of the enemy. The others followed her with their gaze but had to look away as there was a bright light and a gust of wind blasting everything in the air. Then it started raining, although it was not rain it was ash.

"What the hell?" Tony questioned, arm outstretched collecting ash on his robotic hand.

"What the hell indeed," Coulson wondered quietly. Watching Jason stand there, looking up.

"Noah, get up there and see if you can find her." Jason demanded.

A tall broad man in his early twenties hopped into one of the crafts and flew up into the ash cloud that was raining down on New York.

"Where are they?" Coulson asked.

"Dead," Jason answered half-heartedly.

"Are you sure?" May asked

"Very. If they weren't it would not be raining ash." Jason replied, heading for another craft to help Noah search.

"_Three blocks over from your position," _Noah told Jason telepathically.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
AN: hey guys here is the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Instead of telling the others Jason ran over to the closest building and started climbing and jumping up the wall. He wasn't the only one; the other members of Ariel's team were making their way there from three blocks over. Tony followed him and informed the others of where they were heading. Jason arrived first. He made his way over to the limp body that was slowly getting buried by ash. He picked her up from the shoulder, cradling her against his body.

"No, no, no, no… You aren't supposed to leave me, not this way. I am to follow you everywhere, but I cannot follow you there… Please come back to me. Please. Give her back," He shouted the last part to the heavens.

"Jason, we will do it." Noah stated softly.

"No, I will not allow you to. She would not want you too."

"It is alright, she has done more for us than anyone. It is time. We are not the ones that are supposed to live forever." Noah continued; Jason looked up at him and the four other men that were standing next to him in turn. There was a light and a man in black armour appeared, Azrael.

"What must we do for her to return Azrael?" Jason asked

"We are willing to sacrifice ourselves for her…" Noah stated and the four others echoed his sentiment.

"Very noble; Noah, Joseph, Simon and Alfred, but it is not your sacrifice that will be the price." Azrael noted solemnly.

"Then who," Noah pleaded,

Azrael looked over at Skye, but before she could say anything Jason cut in, "No it will be me." He gently kissed Ariel's forehead.

"Very well," Azrael replied. He touched his scythe on Ariel's chest "Reditum, sister." He murmured then turned and left in a blaze of light. In his place was Jason's body, limp on the ground, Ariel inhaled air desperately. Sitting up, she looked around and gathered her bearings, her eyes landed on Jason's body.

"NO." She screamed, but Noah stopped her. Knowing she could not touch him.

"Noah let me go." She cried out,

"I can't, he sacrificed himself for you. Azrael will not let you to bring him back." He soothed

"Then I will go to someone higher," Ariel reasoned.

"You know you cannot. We will bury him and then we will have to move on." Noah replied

"What about the girl?"

"You have done everything you can do. Besides finish Jason's idea." Noah commented.

He was hugging Ariel now and nodded towards the others who went and moved Jason's body. Ariel went over to Skye and Coulson.

"We have to move on now. Remember what I have taught you. You are destined for great things, but it is up to you to fulfil them. No one else can tell you what to do." Ariel turned to leave,

"Wait! What if I need your help again?" Skye called out.

"I do not think you will but if you do just call." She winked, not quite herself, and then moved back to the others. Together they disappeared. Standing in their place was Antoine Triplet. Coulson and his team stood there in shock it was Skye who broke the awkward silence by running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Thank you." She said up into the sky and a hawk flew over top. The others followed suit each coming over to embrace there once fallen comrade. Jemma in particular was happy to see him and Coulson seeming he had his ideal shield agent had returned. They had no idea how but they were very grateful.

* * *

AN: hey guys hope you enjoyed this story. that is it, the end of this story. watch out for my next story. I would like to thank you for reading and those that reviewed cheers. you guys are the best. I would love to hear your feedback on the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, sorry its been so long since up dating this story, honestly I thought I was done but seeming I have been asked to continue I have. tell me what you think:) ps I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three days since the battle that took place in New York, Trip had been coddled by everyone, after the gruelling he received from Simmons for going down there and sacrificing himself although he didn't really die but they all knew her true feelings were of relief. She didn't let him wander too far away without some form of checking up and he didn't leave Skye alone. They all noticed this and was why Coulson was sitting in his office watching his watch waiting for him to arrive, he had Billy send for him and was now waiting for him. There was a knock and after a slight hesitation Trip walked in.

"Antoine glad you could make it"

"Is there something wrong sir, Billy was eyeing me critically out there and I have the feeling of a serious conversation is about to start."

"You are right in a way. I know it is tiring and you have had a debriefing but there is something that has been brought to my attention. You never seem to stray too far from Skye."

"Is there a question in that?"

"Yes I was hoping you would shed some light on this situation. Now I know Alex saved you and Skye had mentioned that she had previously stated that you did not return straight away because you could not but here you are why is that? Why did she go back on what she told Skye?"

"Jason"

"The one that died?"

"Yes but you did not know the extent of their relationship. He was the first one she had saved they had been together for so long, it was his idea for me to return to protect Skye. He was working on persuading her but this happened and I guess that she found it would be best to fulfil his last wish"

"So the reason that you are staying close to Skye is because that was the deal for you to return"

"What happened to me, I came whole heartedly loyal to Ariel and she told me to watch after Skye and that is what I am doing. It is like I am alive not to be myself but to protect her. Jason said it was normal for them but Coulson I have changed"

"I know that but…" Coulson was interrupted by a low growl and took him a minute to realise it came from Trip he was clenching his fists and scrunching up his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Trouble" he said through gritted teeth then he spun on his heel and ran out the door. Commotion from others were heard as he ran past them in a blur. In the lounge Skye was with Fitz-Simmons she looked up at him concerned, he grabbed her by the arm and was leading her from the room

"Trip what's going on?" she asked as she tried keeping pace with him. He stopped and was glancing around a low growl came from the back of his throat

"Show yourself" he demanded, there was a clang then a black shadow seemed to jump out of the wall directly towards Skye but Trip was faster he shoved Skye out of the way taking the brunt of the force from the beast. The beast disappeared into the wall and Trip was on the move dragging Skye along  
"We need to get out of here, it's attention is on us and that is what I want" Trip murmured just as a chuckle erupted from the wall and the beast attacked again but this time went directly for Trip, he flung it off of him and swiped a hand at it. This time Skye could make out more details within the black shadow there was a face of a bear and a red scar appeared across the snout from Trip's swipe. It sneered then disappeared back into the wall. Trip again on the move headed for the closes exit. Outside in the alleyway he cursed  
"Why couldn't this place be like the playground"  
just then the beast jumped out of the wall landing on Trips Back forcing him to the ground the door opened and before he could yell no there was a gun fired he cursed again as he flung the beast off him and looked down at the red stain now pooling on his left. He looked up at the shadow monster that was eyeing Skye it moved in for her but he got in the way the beast bit down on his shoulder and he grunted he wrapped his hand around the neck and flung it over his shoulder to the ground. His eyes started glowing green and you could hear him growling. The monster vanished and Trip stood up looking around fuming.

"Trip calm down, I am fine" Skye said placing a hand on his shoulder he snarled at her forcing her to step back. There was that chuckling sound from around them and Skye looked up to see three of those beasts on the roof eying them. A tall man was standing next to them in black armour carrying a pike resting over his shoulder and something about him had Skye fearing him. There was light and two of Ariel's companions were there eyeing the man above with each standing on either side of Skye with their swords drawn and in a defensive position but they did not need to fight as he and the beasts disappeared. One of the angels turned his attention to Trip he had both hands on either shoulder and seemed to be having a mental conversation with him and Trip's eyes seemed to stop glowing and the growl from the back of his throat stopped. Noah, Skye recognised him as the spokesman that was willing to give up his life for Ariel but the other angel she did not know  
"Noah what are you doing here?"

"Ariel heard your distress so sent me and Natalia here for aid" to Skye's surprise the second angel removed her hood to reveal a tall fair skinned black haired warrior. Dark eyes noticing everything and watching May with suspicion.

"What were those things?" Trip asked "and why did I act like that?""

"Instinct. Those things were assassins, breed for one purpose to kill, they are called blood hounds as they can track their prey anywhere once they get a whiff of there scent, but as soon as they smell blood they go into a very dangerous rage. You were lucky there master was close by or this city would be in pieces because of that" Natalia said pointing to Trips wounds

"They should not be in this galaxy"

"This is more serious than we thought. They have your scent now you are not safe here" Natalia commented

"I am not leaving"

"Fine then I guess we are going hunting"

"Hunting?" Coulson asked, Natalia looks at him

"Well yes hunting unless you want the blood hounds to return and next time they may not be so controlled."

"Natalia" there was a warning tone in Noah's voice

"No, Noah they should know"

"Know what?"

"You know how there is not just this universe right, I am not talking of Asguard or the 9 realms there are others out there that don't venture this way"

"Like the Pilgraetes and Lucifer and his army?"

"Yes, now a long time ago a silhouette raised an army of blood hounds that was when we realised just how dangerous they were, He sent an army of angels to stop the silhouette and his army, they thought they had destroyed all of them but obviously not."

"Couldn't someone just create some more?"

"No, He erased all memory on that. There is no one that can do that."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"The planet the war was on was destroyed"

"Destroyed? How?"

"Blood hounds were in the blood rage, cities were destroyed first, then the natural vibe."

"What is that?"

"It is equivalent to the core of your planet."

"How did they destroy it? Surely they can't get to the centre of our planet?"

"Did you not pay attention to how they travel? Every time they travel they go through the earth they weaken it."

"Hold on Angel are you saying as we speak they are killing our planet?" Hunter asked

"Firstly I am not an angel I am a follower the same as Antoine and secondly yes they are weakening your planets core as we speak."

"How do we stop them?"

"Hunting. Noah, Ariel is on her way, she is bringing the Caralex"

"If they are hunting Skye she will need protecting"

"Yes I will stay here you need to go pick up their trail, reinforcements will be here soon"

"You should take her somewhere isolated where innocents can't be harmed"

"She won't leave them, but we could…"

"No that is too extreme. Stay here and wait for back up. Trip don't leave her side, call me if you need me." Noah said then jumped in the air and disappeared.

"How is he going to track them if he is not here?"

"Who said he is not here?"

"He disappeared"

"No he just turned invisible, best chance he has if he doesn't want them spotting him."

"Wait you can turn invisible" Hunter asked enthused

"We should head inside"

"Why haven't you asked to leave, go somewhere isolated?"

"Because I already know the answer, besides he tracked you here so he can use this place as an advantage against you"

"What do you mean?"

Natalia turned to face Skye and Skye did not like what she saw, sympathy.  
"He now knows your weakness, and he will use it against you"

"Who is he?

"An assassin by the looks, he wore the symbol of a freelancer. I suggest you get reinforcements of your own we can handle the brunt but I have a feeling…" Natalia stopped and stared ahead

"Feeling?"

"Get behind me." She said drawing her sword. She moved in a blur and brought her sword down there was a clang of metal

"What the hell? You should never do that. What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see her" a soft male voice replied

"Your mother will not appreciate you being here. It is not safe return home"  
"I can't, I have been called to arms" he retorted  
"What do you mean, called to arms you are nowhere near finished your training. Who gave you these orders? Damn it General Tobishk should not have done that."  
"I never said it was him,"  
"you didn't have too"  
"Hey you aren't supposed to do that"  
"Yeah well it shows you are not experienced enough to be out in the field"  
the others came around the corner to find Natalia face to face with a fair skinned, black haired male, he wore a scabbard over his shoulder and knife at his hip, he was standing tall but his posture was wrong. He turned to look at the comers they were shocked to see the face of a late teen  
"These are the people Ariel couldn't stop talking about?"

"I am sure she would not appreciate that. Where is she?"

"She and some of the others she brought with her went with Noah. Michael visited her, she was not happy when he left, she didn't tell anyone what he wanted, I think she is still upset about Jason."

"No one can fill that void."

"So are you going to introduce me Tali or have you lost your manners. I am an excellent tracker so if you are in need of my services…" Natalia punched him in the arm.

"Samuel meet Skye, director Coulson, May and Antoine"

He laid on a charming smile and stepped forward hand extended, "Please to meet you please call me Sam."

"Samuel as in the…"

"Not the angel I am like Tali and Antoine I am simply a follower"

"Follower?" Coulson asked shacking his hand

"Someone that has been saved by Ariel"

"Sounds like a cult"

"when one has cheated death you tend to see life in a new light this is why I will not take offense to that, we are not a cult, yes we owe Ariel but we do not live differently much, we have all changed yes but each in a different way." Natalia stated

"I mean no…"

"We should keep moving" Sam interrupted, "We need to leave this base, go somewhere more isolated. Did you have another base more isolated I do not want innocents getting hurt."

"Skye we should leave, take you people to another isolated place, somewhere safe?"

"I know somewhere safe" Coulson stated

"We leave in ten minutes, spread the word to Fitz-Simmons, Bobbie, Hunter and Mac," Coulson said then lead May away leaving Skye, Trip, Natalia and Sam.  
"Right well we are your shadows so lead the way miss Skye" Sam smiled

"I could really use Simmons right about now"

"Why is that?" Trip asked. Skye looked at Sam then sighed

"Never mind, let's go" she said then led the way to her room, thankfully she still had her stuff packed from before so she grabbed it and headed to the bus, on the way there she ran into Fitz he was busy carrying containers heading to the bus.

"Do you need help?" sam asked taking the boxes which Fitz was struggling with.

"Wha… Who are you?"

"Sam,"

"Ohh your one of them, now be careful those are the dwarfs and other important things, fragilie expensive heavy things… well alright mister strong and buff no need to show off now is there?" Fitz said in dismay as Sam carried the cases with ease. As Sam led the way through the busy corridors of agents prepping to leave he froze. Fitz walked right into him

"What the… Why have you stopped?"

Natalia stood protectively in front of Skye

"What is it Sam?"

"I don't know, something smells…" he didn't get to finish he was running them through the corridor, the cases vanished and in their place he was carrying a large double bladed sword, he skidded on his knees with the blade pointed upwards slicing through the creature flying through the corridor. Standing now he went through hand to hand combat sparks flicking off both swords as they clashed together. Panic was spreading through the corridors but Sam was completely focused on his task with a final sweep of his blade he decapitates his opponent. He then turns to Natalia  
"We need to get her out now. They will follow her giving them the time to leave." He said throwing his sword in the air vanishing being replaced by the boxes once again.

"How did you...?"

"We need to pick up the pace." He replied, then started running, they were on the plane where they were greeted by Bobbie and Mac, who watched the new comers with interest. Sam moved into the lab where he placed the boxes then moved over to Natalia.

"I still think you should not be here but I must admit your training has progressed since last time I saw you."

"That was almost a compliment."

"Don't be foolish I was only stating that your instructors have done their jobs." She grinned

"You wound me deep Tali,"

"So what is the plan?" Skye asked

"Well we're on the move to somewhere isolated, hopefully bringing the attention with us, giving Ariel and the others time to do their thing."

"And exactly what is 'their thing'?"

"Right now they are hunting and that usually consists of tracking the prey and finishing them off."

* * *

AN: hey guys so what do you think. Should I continue? please review and tell me your thoughts. until next time:)


End file.
